The present invention relates to a humidifier and particularly to a humidifier in which the heating device is affixed to the humidification tank along one side and is removable from the humidification tank.
It is well known that forced air heating systems tend to create an atmosphere in a building space characterized by low relative humidity which leads to occupant discomfort and possible health problems, damage to wooden articles including furniture contained within the building, and discomfort caused by static electricity discharges. To obviate these problems, it is common practice to employ devices for adding moisture (humidity) to the air being forced through the building space. In this regard, a wide variety of devices are commonly employed. Examples of humidifiers that have been used in the past are U.S. Pat. Re. Nos. 33,414 and 5,816,496.
However, all previous humidifiers suffer from certain common problems. First, there is typically no easy access to the interior of the humidification tank for cleaning purposes. Second, the heating device is typically permanently attached to the humidification tank, and cannot easily be removed either for repair or replacement.
There is a need for a humidifier with a side entry configuration that addresses the above problems.
A humidifier apparatus for producing steam for building humidification, the apparatus comprising:
(a) a water reservoir having an open interior adapted to be filled with water, the water reservoir having an open top and a number of side walls enclosing the open interior, one of the side walls having an aperture therethrough into the open interior;
(b) a cover engaging the open top;
(c) a removable heat exchanger adapted to be inserted through the aperture into the open interior to produce steam from the water therein; and
(d) a steam exit through which steam passes from the water reservoir into the ambient environment.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the aperture in the side wall allows the interior to be accessed for cleaning without removing the top cover.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the heat exchanger is removable from the water reservoir for repair or replacement.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the humidifier can be installed in an environment with close tolerance between the cover and other objects, yet allow the interior of the water reservoir to be accessed through the side aperture.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it allows multiple heat exchangers to be stacked on top of one another within the water reservoir, and allows each heat exchanger to be individually accessed through the side apertures.